ONly Time will tell
by Carmine'sChick
Summary: UPLOADED!Sorry it took so long! Me and this one girl from school, Gilbie, are writign this together now, so yeah!Oh and now harry and crew are adults, lol! SANTA CLAUSE 2 STORY!! It's about Bernard, as usual, and a half-elven girl..hmm...
1. Default Chapter

Sorry! When i reread it at the Dentist Office I noticed a LOT of mistakes. Hey everyone! As you all already know, I don't own The Santa Clause or The Santa Clause 2. I only own Angela, Professor Mahogany, and the plot. I totally love Bernard so I'm happy to write this, hopefully I'll be able to finish it too! This is somewhat of a crossover with SC 2 and Harry Potter, hope you all enjoy!

Only Time Will Tell.

Angela looked through her bags once more just to double-check that she had everything. She couldn't believe she was picked to go on this trip. Dumbledore had asked people to drop slips in for the young wizards and witches whom wanted to take part in the Peace Treaty Christmas Talks. It was to soothe things over with the Christmas Elves after the House Elf Proclamation was taken through the Ministry of Magic. Being who she was, Angela didn't expect to go. The school certainly, but she thought magic wouldn't have let her. She looked at herself in the mirror by her bedside. She was sure if they had found out what she was long ago, she'd be one of those whose mercy belonged to the Proclamation. Her feet were wrapped up warm in her UGG boots that hid her pointed toes without hurting them. She was wearing hip hugger green khaki corduroys with red string ups on the sides, an ivory colored bohemian style shirt with long open sleeves ending at the back of her knees, and she wore her personal best cloak: khaki colored with sheep fur fringe and her matching barrette. Her barrette hung low on one side and her curly mid-back length chestnut brown hair flowed from under it. These were the two essentials from hiding whom she was: her hat and her hair. She took off her hat and pulled back her hair to reveal two pointy ears. 'I wonder what would happen if someone found out I was half Christmas elf?'

When she heard a knock on the door, she quickly put her hair back into place and plopped her hat on her head. 

"Ms. Elvenham, we're leaving soon," she heard Professor Mahogany say through the door. Luckily Professor M was a man, or else he might have seen her ears. He was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and a damn fine one she'd say so.

__

'I have to be more careful, I can't get caught now.' She looked in her bag to make sure she had her family seal. Another thing she needed to find out about her Elven heritage.

"Alright professor, I'm coming!' she called out, dragging her stuff to the door. She opened it and piled her bags out.

"C'mon child, let's go, or else we'll be late!" Professor M said.

Professor M helped her with her bags to the Main Hall where she met her traveling companions: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasely, whom were also from her own house. They were all the same age, but none of them ever noticed her until they announced the winner. I guess that's a good thing about having elf blood, you don't have to be noticed unless you want to or have to. She probably would have been unnoticed too if her name hadn't been called, but she didn't mind, she'd get to see her true home for the first time. This was their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and she was hoping to be able to go home, and this was her chance.

"Alright, everyone present?" Dumbledore asked. "Alright then, let's go." And as soon as he spoke a light came over them and the next thing Angela knew, she was rubbing the blind spots out of her eyes.

Bernard was worried, VERY worried. Not only were the elves a day behind schedule due to those scientists studying ultrasounds of the area, but also they were soon expecting wizards from some school in England. WIZARDS! The last time he checked, he thought that wizards enslaved elves, those of the Nordains anyway. He looked out at the courtyard of Elfsburg and then to his watch. '_Only 10 more minutes 'til they get here, great, just what we needed.' _

"All right everyone," he said. All the elves continued their work, pretending not to have heard him.

"EVERYONE!" Bernard yelled. Heads snapped up and all was quiet. "10 minutes till the Wizards appear. Now, I have a few new rules and restrictions for when they arrive." A rumbling groan came from the assembly of elves. With a look he got them to quickly "get over" there disappointment. 

"Come on Bernard, they don't need these rules, we don't need our guests to see us in a less then happy mood now do we?" Came a voice from behind.

"Santa, there you are! Of course they need these rules, we don't need those ABUSERS to put thoughts in our heads, and I also don't see why I had to get dressed up?" Bernard replied with the known and derogatory term for wizards. Bernard was wearing his pair of good elf-slippers, a dark mint green, his pants were a matching green with gold-colored trimmings and stripes, and he wore his best shirt, a gold open-sleeved shirt with dark green string tie up on the front. Not to mention the medal insignia on his hat was shined up.

"Bernard, there here for a peace treaty, AND you also know that they've let those elves go. Two summers ago, a witch named Hermione Granger was able to lead a revolt for better treatment of there Elves," Santa quirked. However, with a sterner face he ordered, " And do NOT call them abusers, in front of me or them!"

Bernard sighed, "Fine, no new rules, but only ONE RESTRICITON!" he said to the crowd.

"We shall NOT, and I repeat NOT be-" Bernard was cut off by a blinding flash of light. Seconds later, his eyes had refocused to see a group of 6, dressed in the oddest clothes.


	2. Preperations

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late in posting this up, I've been working on it all week so it'd be good for when I post it up here. Blame the fact that I have to go to school that I couldn't do it! Lol! Ok, I've decided to put people representing my friends but with different names in the story. In this chapter my friends Alex (Evan) and Gilbie (Gadriella), are introduced *Cheesy Smile* OH! And just to say, I'm too lazy to re-write the last chapter. Instead of Harry and the crew as 7th years, there now adults who work at the ministry. Ok, I do not own the Santa Clause movies and I do not own Harry Potter, the only things that are mine are Angela, Professor Mahogany, Gadriella, and Evan! However, the people behind Gadriella and Evan own themselves.

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 2

'-come friends with them,' Bernard sighed to himself. As the other elves circled around the newcomers, he rubbed his forehead, 'Why us?'

"Welcome!" Bernard heard Santa say behind him. Bernard quickly made a path for them to walk through. "Professor Dumbledore, I presume?" Santa asked the eldest wizard.

Dumbledore smiled, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Claus, how is your family?"

"Oh the wife's good, she's expecting again," Santa cheerily replied. Just then, Bernard got an uneasy feeling and tried, but failed, to get Santa's attention.

Angela looked around, she couldn't believe she was here, she was finally really home. When the elves circled them, she looked at the eyes of as many as she could, and she saw something familiar, and very homelike. Then an elf caught her eye; he was unsuccessfully trying to get Santa's attention.

"Santa," she heard him say, "Santa!" Angela began to giggle when something else caught her eye, or should I say, caught her ear! It was a buzzing noise, and it kept getting louder and louder. Angela looked around wondering where it came from.

"DUCK!" the elf screamed. Everyone except Dumbledore, Santa, and Professor Mahogany ducked.

"Don't say a word!" Santa said slightly panicky. That's when everyone saw it. A beam of light filled the outside of the bubble. The light tried to reach and force it's way in, but the magic of the area wouldn't allow it in. After about 45 seconds of trying, the light somehow exploded and disintegrated into thin air.

"What the HELL was that!" someone screamed from a small building to the left of the entirety of the group. The elves gasped in shock and some of the littler ones clasped their ears.

"BERNARD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" An elf came out of the red and green trimmed white building having a very pissed off look.

"EVAN! Get over here!" the elf from earlier had called him over. "Evan, what are you saying!? You know we aren't allowed to use human swear words!"

Evan faked a gasp of horror and took Bernard by the shoulders, "You don't SAY!" Bernard gave him the "don't be such an idiot" look. "Listen Bernard, you know, that I know, that no one cares about what I do, so let's leave it at that."

Bernard faced him, "Speaking of it, where were you earlier yesterday, we NEEDED you to fill in for Curtis!"

"Um.. Well…" Evan squeaked kiddishly. They were both interrupted by a throat clearing sound. Bernard and Evan looked up at Santa Clause with unusually brighter red cheeks than usual.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Santa started speaking to the guests, "This is Number 1, Bernard, and Number 3, Evan."

"Very Nice to meet you," Bernard and Evan chimed, with a slight bow. They were replied with many "nice to meet you's" and "how do you do's."

"This," Dumbledore began, "Is Mr. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely," A boy about 5'9 stepped up with messy black hair and a strange scar on his forehead and a very tall read headed lanky boy bowed. "Ms. Hermione Granger," Dumbledore continued. A slight applause arose and smile grew on the faces of many elves when Hermione's name was called. "Professor Mahogany," he followed up, gesturing towards a man with bushy dirty blond hair tied up in a bow with a somewhat happy face. "And this is Ms. Angela Elvenham." he concluded. Another little burst of cheerfulness erupted from the crowd at the mention of the witch's last name. Bernard looked Ms. Elvenham over. There was something suspiciously familiar and about her, and just suspiciously suspicious. 

__

'Hmm…. I think I'll keep my eye on her.' Bernard told himself. "Santa, can we go back to work now?" Bernard asked. The elves faces slightly fell when they heard Bernard's comment. 

Santa sighed with a slight smile on his face, "Is that all you think of, Bernard?"

"Well, we ARE a day behind thanks those scientists, and we're low on puzzles and a little low on sweaters, plus-" 

Bernard felt Evan's hand go over his mouth, "In other words Santa, we got some business to take care of, ouch!"

Bernard had nipped Evan's hand, slightly glowering at Evan, he turned back his attention to Santa, "Well?"

Santa sighed, "You're right, we need to get back on schedule." Bernard's face lit up with a smile

"Three days before Thanksgiving," Snape began telling his students as he entered the Slytherin common room. "One representative from two houses must be present with Dumbledore to see Mr. Claus and his stupid little elves to sign a peace treaty." Snickers and giggles were heard form around the room. "This means," Snape continued, speaking above the rising noise, "That I have to pick someone to go." Utter silence filled the common room and some even tried to back away from where Snape was standing, panic written on their faces. "I know this doesn't sound like fun but-" 

"Wait," a young girl standing in the corner reading, 'Hogwarts a History' looked up, "I'll go." People slowly backed away from the girl with silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. "Ah, Ms. Malfoy…. Thank you for…. Volunteering." Snape spoke with disapproval dripping from his voice, "You see, Dumbledore required that two housed need to take part in this SPECTACULAR event," he spoke sarcastically. "The representative from Ravenclaw fell ill so of course, Slytherin gets the short end of the wand." He strode up to her, with a smug look on his face. "The Gryffindor have already left, so you will be leaving in one hour to catch up with them." Snape finished slowly with, "If you go you will need to send your father an owl. You will not go home for the winter holidays if you to the event." 

Gadriella's face fell and she muttered to herself, "Send and owl to my father? But…" Noticing that Gadriella's face fell, Snape questioned, "Yes Ms. Malfoy, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem sir," she whimpered. 'No problem, just take deep breaths.' Gadriella was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Pretty much all her 6 years at Hogwarts have been just an outlet away from her father, She hate going home for the holidays. She was forced to listen to her father criticize her about grades, friends, life, clothes, anything he could. However, the number one thing her father hated was the fact that her best subject in studies was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Reminiscing, she heard her father saying to her 'EVERY member of our family has been in Slytherin House and EVERY member has been brought up AGAINST the teachings of that, THAT….CLASS!" her father quarreled with her every time yearly reports came in. She loved that class, no matter what her family said. 

Home wasn't the only place where she was an outcast, things at school weren't so wonderful. Everyone automatically thinks she is a evil horrible person just because of her name. During her first year was when she realized it was much easier to mischievous than nice in her house. She can still remember the first time she walked into the Great Hall. Her father had given her a lecture of how she was going to be in the Slytherin house. He recalled when he was a boy and was sorted, 'You are a true Malfoy, a true Slytherin, when the hat doesn't even have to touch your head before realizing where you belong….Slytherin."

"MS. MALFOY! If you please, my office now!" Snape said breaking her train of thought. She rushed to catch up to Professor Snape's tail, He was lurking faster than usual. "Just send your father that owl. Also note that you will be getting extra credit in your potions class, we all know you need it." Gadriella blushed and nodded. "I'm going to be talking to Professor McGonigall, after you finished you packing, we will use floo powder to get you to Elfsburg. Remember Ms. Malfoy, only one hour." After running his hands through his greasy hair, she was standing there alone, with a pen, a paper, and school barn animal, with Snape's trust of actually writing to her father.

"Hold on-Santa- wait a minute-" Bernard began, but was stopped by Dumbledore's pocket vibrating loudly. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, continue," Dumbledore spoke as he pulled out a wallet sized envelope out of his pocket. Everyone watched him as he opened and quickly read it. When Dumbledore had finished, he smiled slightly and then noticed everyone was watching him, "Oh! Dreadfully sorry, but I must say I have some good news!" He looked over at Angela and smiled, "It seems we WILL be having a second representative from Hogwarts."

"I thought the Ravenclaw girl was ill?" questioned Harry.

"Oh! She is, but we have a different representative; Ms. Gadriella Malfoy from Slytherin house." Dumbledore concluded. The elves were excited about the idea of another wizard coming, but by the faces of Bernard and Evan, it was certainly not. However, the elves, especially Evan and Bernard were shocked when they heard outbursts from the adult elves:

"You're bringing a-a-a MALFOY HERE!!-"

"Are you sure that's a good idea-"

"Who KNOWS what her FATHER has been teaching her!" 

Dumbledore calmed them down however by saying, "Don't worry, I'll have things covered, and I know her. She isn't at all like her father."

"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy," muttered the three older wizards. 

Dumbledore gave them quick looks and proceeded to tell Santa about the procedure on floo powder. After he finished, Santa told Bernard to set someone up on post near the main fireplace. 

"Alrighty then, Santa," Bernard said with an evil smile. Bernard then turned to face Evan.

"NO! Nope Bernard, I'm not doing it!" Evan replied without even being told.

"Well, too bad, you are," Bernard said smugly.

"WHY do I gotta do it?" Evan whined.

"Because I'm number 1 and you're number 3, you do what I say to do," Bernard finished Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Evan hurried away to the main fireplace.

"Well, now that that's settled, EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!" Bernard yelled to the elves. The elves groaned but cheerily went on there way back to work.

"All right Bernard, I'll take over the elves from here," Santa said. "Now, you show them around, and be nice Bernard."

"Did you write to your father?" Snape snapped as he took out a box of floo powder from his cloack. 

"Yes, I told him to respond at Elfsbug," she lied. Her letter to her father was less than what Professor Snape would have thought acceptable.

'Dear Father,

I'm doing some extra credit for Potions, I'm not coming home for holidays. Tell mum I said Hey.

Love, Gadriella.

P.s. All communications to me will be cut.'

She didn't explain anything and she knows that Professor Snape would have wanted to tell her father more detail. More details meant her not going to Elfsburg. "Maybe I'll send your father an owl later," and before she could protest a pulling sensation happened and the next thing she remembered is the word Elfsburg and hitting a hard ground. When she looked up, she saw pointed green clothed feet.

Angela looked all around the room she was staying in. She had told Dumbledore she didn't feel well so she could stay and think in her room. It felt more like home then almost anything she's ever felt before. It smelled of honeydew and candy canes, the yummy pink bubblegum ones. While she unpacked her bags, she got a crazy zany idea. Angela sneaked off outside and grabbed clothes from what looked like a giant laundry hamper and jogged back to her room without notice. She had grabbed a red and green striped shirt with short sleeves, a set of one size too small green trimmed khaki pants and a brown leather vest. She even gave up her UGGS for a set of one size too big shoes. She put her hair into a braid and then put it in a bun which have went under a small beanie style hat. She turned to the mirror and gasped, she did not look like herself at all! She looked like an elf, a whole elf. Her ears felt happy for the freedom of movement. That's when Angela got a REALLY crazy idea. She decided to step outside. 

Angela walked down the long hallway into the workshop room and walked around for a little, she got a few odd stares, but it didn't matter to her. She looked over to her side and saw the same white building that guy, what was his name…..Evan, walk out of. 

"Excuse me," she said as she tapped one of the elves on the shoulder, "What's that building for?" 

"You can't be serious," The elf laughed as he walked back over to his work station, "every elf knows that's the heritage building, visible to elves only,"

'Elf heritage building…' Angela was so intent on her train of thought, that she didn't notice someone walking up behind her, until his shadow was visible over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Angela hear Bernard say testily over her shoulder. 

"Um…" Angela turned facing his chest, "I was… uh…"

"Listen little elf, if you don't want to be sent to the correction's department, you BEST GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Oh yeah, real smooth way to get your workers to work for you," she spat sarcastically. 

"WHAT did you say!?" Bernard warily said, "did I hear you right?" 

Angela was quiet as silence filled the room, "Well, I-"

"Listen, you better RESPECT ME because I AM the head elf and you're just a quadrary, so get BACK TO WORK!" Bernard yelled at her.

"You are NOT the boss of me," she shot back. A large group gasp filled the air.

"Oh, now you're in trouble," Bernard said threatened, grabbing her wrist. Then Angela did the first thing that popped into her head……………………………….................................. ………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................………………………………..................................................................………………................................……………… She raised her hand and slapped Bernard right across the face. Bernard's face went white, he couldn't believe that one of his lower elves, when he's never even seen before just slapped him. 

"Um… Gotta run!" The young female elf jumped over and under a few table into the halls. 

"COME BACK HERE!" Bernard screamed after the she-elf. Bernard heard a door slam shut and tried to follow the sound, but he just couldn't find where the elf went. 'God, I need a coco…… Oh great, I'm on food duty too.' Bernard sighed, this just wasn't his day.

"So YOU'RE the new little witch we're expecting?" spat the elf, "you almost landed on my shoes!"

"Sorry, um… I'm Gadriella Malfoy, I'm representing the Slytherin house from Hogwarts, and you are?"

"The name's Evan, not that my name matters much to you," said Evan. As she got up, she noticed the busy-ness of the place. It smelled of cinnamon and peppermint with a dash of… chocolate coco? "C'mon, stop gawking and let's go!"

"I wasn't gawking, what's your problem anyway?" She said as her patience started growing thin as she followed the arrogant elf.

"OOOH! So the witch has a temper," Evan spat at Gadriella, "Here's your room and din-din's in 15 minutes, until then witch princess." He mock bowed deeply and backed away with a large smirk on his face.

__

'Damn it, what is HIS problem?' she asked herself. _'Ack, never mind about him, I've got worse problems_.' "Snape's gonna send an owl to my dad, great, knowing my dad, he'll come right up her and take me home." she thought out loud as she unpacked. "I wonder who else is here?" As soon as she had finished her train of though, she heard a loud thud from outside.

Angela's face was a bright red as she slammed her door shut. She could not believe what she had just did. She couldn't believe what she just did. She felt so embarrassed, even if no one WOULD recognize her that she was fighting back tears. '_Why the hell am I crying?! It's not like I did anything wrong…_' Angela ripped her clothes off and shoved them under her bed. She grabbed her clothes from before and put them back on. She untied her hair and let it fall lazily to her shoulders. As she finished, she felt a few tears fall down her face. However, when she heard a knock on her door, she rubbed her face clean

'_What was that?_' Gadriella said to herself as she opened her door to looked around. That's when she noticed the door right next to her room. She knocked, wondering whether she was being foolish for even caring.

"WHO IS IST!?" yelled a familiar voice. 

"ANGELA!?"

"Gadriella!!!"

'_Yay! Someone I actually know around this place!' _Gadriella thought to herself. "Are you OK? I heard you slam your door, I think it was you anyway, and I got worried, can I come in?" Slowly a teary eyed Angela appeared.

"God Gadriella, I feel like such a fool!" Angela told her friend as she plopped down on her bed. "By the way, when did you get here?" 

Gadriella smiled slightly, "I got here about 10 minutes or so ago."

"Are you staying?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Gadriella said happily, but soon grasped reality and she frowned slightly, "but my dad doesn't know though."

Angela's eyes popped open, " Do you think he'll find out?!"

"Hopefully not," Gadriella said with a plastered smile, "but Snape said he'd be sending my father an owl."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not sure your dad would even want to set foot here!" Angela said, trying to perk up her friend while perking up herself.

Gadriella sighed, "So what's wrong? What happened? And who made you cry so I can go beat them up!?" Gadriella said seriously with a slight hint of humor.

Angela giggled, "Don't worry, I feel better now."

Gadriella hopped off the bed and said, "ALRIGHTY THEN! We better get ready for dinner, it should be interesting, the weirdo elf should be picking us up soon, so let's hurry." 

"Hasta Pasta!" Angela giggled goodbye to her friend.

"BERNARD! Why the hell is there another witch abuser here anyway? She's a feisty and testy one!" Evan yelled to Bernard as he entered the kitchen. 

"Don't forget, they don't like that! No, no pepper! MORE chocolate in that ! STOP Don't you understand?!" Bernard snapped randomly, but then, Bernard snapped a quizzical face to Evan, "Wait, WHAT did you say? Did you say she was sexy?"

"No! HELL no! I said TESTY, ug, never mind, I have to go get 'em now." Ended Bernard. As he as walking he thought about her again, she wasn't THAT bad looking. She had short silver blond hair and big gray eyes… but she was a witch! And thinking of a witch like that was forbidden, STUPID, and calls for immediate outcast. "I'm NOT falling in love with her, I'm just saying… she's just pretty!" he reassured himself. Before he knew it, he was right in front of her door.


End file.
